With respect to a polymer having a polyaryl ether structure on its main chain, for example, the following Patent Document 1 proposes a process for producing a crosslinkable prepolymer having a polyaryl ether structure on its main chain and having a crosslinkable functional group introduced therein, by condensating a compound having a phenolic hydroxyl group or a fluorine-substituted aromatic ring and a crosslinkable functional group, a fluorine-substituted aromatic compound, and a compound having at least 3 phenolic hydroxyl groups.
A material having water repellency or oil repellency is widely used for an application to e.g. a nanoimprint, a bank material, a gas barrier film or a photoresist (e.g. the following Patent Document 2). Usually, its patterning method (a method for forming patterns (concavoconvex forms)) may, for example, be dry-etching, wet-etching, screen-printing, inkjet-printing or photolithography using photosensitivity of the material itself.
With one having photosensitivity in the material itself, it will be unnecessary to use a photoresist which is required for patterning a nonphotosensitive material, and it is possible to expect an improvement of productivity such as reduction of the number of production steps or improvement of the yield. Further, it is attracting attention as it provides a process step with low environmental burdens such that the amount of a solvent to be used, may be reduced.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-105115    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2005-60515